ice_and_fire_modfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Dragon
Fire Dragons are one of the two dragon species that roam the Overworld. They are most famously known for their fire-breathing and flight abilities, as well as their formidable reputation. Fire Dragons have seven natural attacks, all of which can dispatch a player with ease. As well as this, they progress through five stages of development, where they grow larger, stronger, and more terrifying. Appearance Fire dragons resemble the typical depiction of a dragon. They are large, quadrupedal reptiles with massive, leathery, bat-like wings, powerful hind legs with 3 prehensile, talon-tipped toes on each foot, a moderate-sized body with spikes running down its back, a moderately long neck, a large head with 2 pairs of backwards-facing horns as well as massive, toothy jaws, and a long, tapering tail just as long as its head, neck, and body combined. They come in 4 colors: red, emerald, bronze, and black. Spawning Fire dragons can spawn in any biome that has a temperature above -0.5. Younger dragons spawn on the surface, whereas older ones lurk in caverns beneath the ground. Drops Loot from a fire dragon generally depends on the stage of a dragon. All dragons drop Dragon Bones and the corresponding Dragon Scales to their color. Usually, a Dragon Skull and a Dragon Heart are dropped as well. But by far the most important loot a dragon corpse can produce are Dragon Eggs, which only drop from a female stage 4-5 dragon. Behavior fire dragons are naturally hostile to players, zombies, and most animals. When they spawn naturally, they are usually very hungry, and will search for farm animals to eat. Dragons using flame attacks will scorch all blocks in the area (turning them into Charred Blocks), in addition to creating devastating fires. Wild dragons can be seen sleeping on small roosts adorned with large piles of gold and many chests, but can be woken if a player breaks a gold pile or opens a nearby chest. Dragons will rarely eat meat items that are dropped on the floor. Abilities First and foremost, fire dragons have the ability to fly very quickly, making melee combat an exercise of futility when fighting them. As well as this, they have the ability to incinerate players with their fiery breath, killing them in a matter of seconds. Dragons have seven natural attacks, which include the following: *Bite: The dragon simply bites its target. *Grab-and-Shake: The dragon seizes its target with its jaws before shaking them to death. *Fire Breath: The dragon breathes a stream of fire at its target, spreading large fires and scorching blocks in the area. *Fire Bomb: The dragon spews a large fire bomb that explodes on impact, leaving a large, scorched, flaming crater. *Tail Whip: If on the ground, the dragon spins around in a whirlwind in order to smack its target with its tail, dealing knockback. *Wing Beat: If on the ground, the dragon rears up and flaps its wings three times, creating a powerful gust of wind that knocks back its target. *Aerial Tackle: If in the air, the dragon will swoop on its target with outstretched talons before smacking them down. Finally, stage 4+ dragons have the ability to emit a deafening roar upon spotting a player, inflicting Weakness on that player for 14 seconds. Combat It is suggested that one bring many potions of both fire resistance and regeneration in order to fight a fire dragon. Depending on its size, decent armor and a shield may be necessary. A bow with many arrows is a must, as dragons can fly away while in a fight. If a dragon is being fought on the surface, it is usually a stage three or lower dragon. They will switch between melee and ranged attacks. The dragon might also be able to fly to a very tall height in order to evade attacks. A dragon found in a cavern is usually a stage four or five, meaning its melee attacks will be much stronger, and it will be able to breath fire for a longer time. Diamond armor and weaponry (or higher) is recommended. Once a dragon is killed, its body will remain. Right-clicking on it will allow the player to loot it. Please note: Fire dragons will attack ice dragons, so do not put it with your ice dragons on wander. Otherwise, you might find yourself with a dead body and lots of destruction. Hatching See also: Dragon Egg A wild fire dragon cannot be tamed, and a tame dragon can only be achieved through hatching an egg. Fire Dragon eggs must be placed within a fire to start the hatching process. Once the egg starts moving, it will take a few minutes to hatch. It is noted that the fire must be kept burning until the egg hatches, so netherrack is recommended. Breeding Two fire dragons can be bred if they are opposing genders and stage four or higher, by crafting and utilizing Fire Lily Mixture. They are bred in the same manner as other vanilla animals. Usage Equipment A dragon's inventory can be accessed via interacting with them while sneaking. It has 4 slots, each for a different part of Dragon Armor. Tamed Behavior Baby dragons are very small creatures no longer than a single block. It takes 25 days for a dragon to progress from a stage, and 125 for them to reach maximum size. Their growth rate can be improved by feeding them Dragon Meal. Each feeding will grow them by 1 day. If a dragon is stage one, it can be clicked on with an empty hand in order to put the baby on the owner's shoulders. To get a baby dragon off one's shoulders, press X'''. A player can have a maximum of three dragons on their shoulder at a time. Dragons stage three and up can be mounted by interacting with them with an empty hand. Like with any rideable mob, '''WASD controls are used. Spacebar makes the dragon rise if it is in the air; if held for over a second while it is on the ground, it makes the dragon start flying. X''' lowers the dragon, and '''Shift is used to dismount. R''' makes it breath fire, and '''G makes it use a strike attack, attacking the mob the player is currently looking at. A Dragon Command Staff can be used to order the dragon to either stay, or to wander. Dragon Horns can be used to summon and desummon the dragon via an item. A Dragon Bone Flute can be used to call a flying dragon down to the ground. Skeletons Fire dragon skeletons naturally spawn in desert biomes. They can provide a good source of Dragon Bone for players hoping to craft Dragon Bone Tools. Gallery Screenshot 2.png 2017-12-16 22.16.18.png 2017-12-16 22.12.45.png 2017-12-16 22.12.32.png 2017-12-16 22.12.10.png 2017-12-16 22.11.03.png Sleeping Dragon.png|A stage 4 dragon, sleeping in an underground cavern IMG 4505.PNG DR.png|Green Fire Dragon wearing Gold Dragon Armor 2018-03-31_16.21.20.png|A dragon egg hatching 2018-03-31_16.30.34.png 2018-04-22_00.11.02.png|Stage 5 Dragon Skull. Player for scale. 2018-04-22_00.09.37.png|Stage 5 Fire Dragon at Full Size. Trivia *Fire dragons have unique death messages for killing the player, including 2 "mundane" death messages and 1 comical death message. **When the player gets killed by the dragon's grab-and-shake attack, one of the following messages will display: ***" was split in two by a dragon" ***" was torn to shreds by a dragon" ***" was devoured by a dragon" **When the player gets killed by the dragon's fiery breath, one of the following messages will display: ***" was turned into KFC by a dragon" ***" was incinerated by a dragon" ***" was turned to ash by a dragon" Category:Entities Category:Hostile Category:Dragons Category:Tameable